supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole/Transcript
Nicole is Kidnapped Orla: "Mummy! I am going to catch you!" Nicole: "Orla, you may not do that." Orla: "Oh, yes I will, Mummy! With you out of the way, the world will be mine to control!" draws a picture of someone resembling Nicole being killed by a steamroller. The picture becomes animated and grows tentacles. It then pulls a lever and a cage from her lair automatically collapses on Nicole from the ceiling on a rope upon activating Nicole: "I need to get out of here." locks the cage with a key Orla: "Caught you! The lair is mine!" like a villain "My minions will defeat those stupid kids! Soon the whole world will be all mine!" Nicole: "Orla, you will not get away with this." Orla: "I will! I shall shut you up with sturdy duct tape!" puts her hand between the cage bars and applies duct tupe all over Nicole's mouth Nicole: "Hmmph! Hmmph! Hmmph!" to "Help, Help, Help!!!!!" In the Supernanny Fanon Wiki Headquarters [Joseph Capozza (aka Plankton5165) is playing Mario Kart 7 on his Aqua Blue Nintendo 3DS. Then the phone rings and he answers it] Joseph the Leader: "Hello?" Nicole: through her phone that is also caught in the cage with duct tape around her mouth "Hmmph! Hmmmph Hmph Hmph Hmph Hmph Hmph Hmph Hmph Hmph! Hmph Hpmh Hmph Hpmh!" to "I need your help. Orla has kidnapped me and her minions are being summoned and considers that my lair is mine. Please come to me as soon as possible. Thank you." walks over to Sophie, an anthropomorphic otter who is on the computer Joseph the Leader: "Sophie, Nicole's kidnapped once again." Sophie the Otter: "OK. I will go get Alvinluvr30 shortly." switches off her computer and taps on Catherine's shoulder Sophie the Otter: "Wake up, Catherine. Nicole is kidnapped by Orla. She recently joined forces with Joshua, Lester, Leslie, Sharpay, and everyone else that also decided to join forces, including her minions." Catherine the Spellcaster: then immediately wakes up surprised "Oh No! We got to act fast!" stands up from her couch that she has been sleeping in Joseph the Leader: "C'mon, ladies. We got to rescue Nicole. Let's go get Barney so he can help us on our tutorial for our game." three leave the headquarters and they are all at Barney's Training Organization The Tutorial Catherine the Spellcaster: "Bad news! Nicole has been caught by Orla and her minions are summoned! We don't know how to save her." Barney: "OMG! Don't panic. I will help you get started on how to save her." Sophie the Otter: "OK. Show us how!" Attack of the Flying Swiper Orla (watching from her lair like a hawk): "Those fools have managed to get past the fields! Bah, they were so lucky! Look, and they have that magic crystal!" turns to a masked fox with wings Orla: "Swiper!" Flying Swiper: "Yes, your evilness?" Orla: "Go, and swipe that magic crystal from them!" and the others come across a Spooky Forest Sophie the Otter: "Do you hear something, you guys?" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Yeah," Joseph the Leader: "What is happening?" see Flying Swiper in the sky Catherine the Spellcaster: "Look out! The Flying Swiper is approaching." Sophie the Otter: "We must defeat him, otherwise he will engage us in a theft for the key we have!" shoots a blast of magic at Flying Swiper from her palms Joseph: on his walkie talkie "Barney, we just encountered a Flying Swiper who is trying to swipe the key!" Barney: answering"OK. Go defeat him!" Catherine the Spellcaster (thumbing through her spellbook): "Here it is! To subdue the Flying Swiper, chant the phrase three times: 'Flying Swiper, no swiping.'" Swiper is about to steal the key item from Sophie Catherine the Spellcaster: "Flying Swiper, no swiping, Flying Swiper no swiping, Flying Swiper, no swiping!" Swiper stops dead in his tracks in mid-air Flying Swiper: "Ohhh, man!" the Otter does a high jump kick and knocks the Flying Swiper out of the sky Sophie the Otter: "Alright!" Orla (watching from her magic crystal ball): "NOOOOO!!!!!!" Leslie Baker and the others have made it past the Spooky Forest Joseph the Leader: "Now, where do we need to go next?" Sophie the Otter: "According to the map here, we're now at Heavy Metal Mountain." ???: "That's right!" and the gang look up Catherine the Spellcaster: "Who are you?" ???: "The name's Leslie. Orla has sent me to make sure you fools don't interfere with her plans of ruling the world - even by all means necessary!" takes out a crossbow and arrow Sophie the Otter: "Retreat!" Joseph the Leader: "Hold on! We didn't come all this way to quit! We will fight until the end!" Leslie: "So, is it a challenge you seek?" Catherine the Spellcaster: "Yes!" Sophie the Otter: "FIGHT ON!" Leslie: "Who will oppose me first?" Joseph the Leader: "Me!" brandishes her larger crossbow/arrow Leslie: "Then let's bring it on!" Joseph Vs. Leslie Game Over Screen team is tied up in a rope hanging from Orla's Lair's ceiling Sophie the Otter: "We have failed to defeat Orla and her gnarly crew!" cries Catherine the Spellcaster: "I want to go back to the headquarters!" Sophie the Otter: all of her tears "Unfortunately, we are all tied up. There is nothing we can do about it but just sit here until we are killed by Orla." Joseph the Leader: "Too bad! Orla didn't learn her lesson. We are goners....." Orla: "HA HA HA! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" words "GAME OVER" appear in a bold red in a Supernanny font Orla: "Ha! Ha! Ha! I got those little idiots!" words "CONTINUE?", "YES", and "NO" appear in bold yellow below the words "GAME OVER" Reaching Orla's Lair and his pals have made it through Nightmare Mountain Joseph the Leader: "Well, we have finally made it. This must be Orla's evil lair." Sophie the Otter: "Nicole must be held captive here." Catherine the Spellcaster: "What are we all waiting for?" Joseph the Leader: "Let's go in!" Orla: "Where do you think you brats are going?" Sophie the Otter: "We are actually here to defeat you and your minions!" Orla: "I DON'T WANNA BE DEFEATED!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Joseph the Leader: "Girls, let's show her who's boss!" the Spellcaster unleashes a powerful spell upon Orla the Otter does a whip with her tail against Orla repeatedly Orla: "FOOLS! YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME, THE ALL POWERFUL ORLA!" transforms into a fire-breathing dragon Catherine the Spellcaster: "Yikes! She turned into a dragon!" spews fire at Joseph and the others casts a protective spell over herself, Sophie and Joseph to shield them from the flames Orla: "Roar Roar Roar!" the Leader slashes at Orla with his sharp sword the Otter creates water and propels herself at Orla on a water current swats Joseph and Sophie away with her massive paw Catherine the Spellcaster: "This is it." activates her magic crystal Catherine the Spellcaster: "MAGIC CRYSTAL POWER!" magic crystal shoots electricity at Orla, causing her paw attack to disable the Otter retries her attack at Orla by propelling herself with a water current and soaks Orla, clearing out all the flames that Orla exhaled from her breath on the floor Orla: "ROOOOAAARRR! OWWWW!" Catherine the Spellcaster: "She is almost defeated! Joseph, deliver the final blow!" Joseph the Leader: "You got it! Fire Sword Attack!" slashes his mighty sword at Orla, defeating her immediately and returning her to her normal state Orla: "How could you fools defeat me?! YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE COME THIS FAR?!" Sophie the Otter: "Sorry, Orla, but playtime's over." Joseph the Leader: "Let's free Nicole so she can discipline Orla in one of her minions: the Mad Naughty Pit." trio frees Nicole by doing a quick slash that can chop down the rope Nicole: "Thank you children for saving me." Sophie the Otter: "You are welcome. Could you please discipline Orla into the Mad Naughty Pit, please? The pit itself will also be in a regular state." Nicole: "Orla, since you have decided to kidnap me and attack my heroes, you will be going to the Naughty Pit." Orla: "I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE NAUGHTY PIT!!!!!" Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts